Jedi Order
The Jedi Order has been around for of that history can remember, attempting to keep the peace and order. This monastic organization believes in and utilizes a powerful energy called the Force, which they say lives in all things. The Force gives them special abilities that range from sensing others to actively moving large and heavy objects with only their thoughts. The Jedi Order does as it can to maintain justice and balance, believing that the Force must be balanced by keeping peace with all life. This way of life has not, however, left them defenseless. The Jedi train themselves in the art of melee combat using a weapon called the Lightsaber. The Leader The Jedi Order is currently overseen by one of the oldest surviving members, a Bothan by the name of Ultric Sandov. Master Ultric had been born on the homeworld of Bothawui, and once found to have a connection with the Force was sent to be trained and raised as a Jedi. Ultric was trained in the ways of the Force, being adept in both lightsaber fighting as well as the use of the more mystical abilities. Master Ultric is rather sarcastic in his way of speaking, however his words are thought of to be that of the greatest wisdom. The Purpose The Jedi Order has been a small organization compared to the Republic or others, however where the Jedi go they are considered to be watched and respected. The Jedi Order has always sought to bring peace and balance wherever they go, often times lending their aid as more of an advisory role to others rather than a show of force. A splinter group split away from the Jedi Order, calling themselves the Sith. Where the Jedi have always believed in clearing the mind of all impulses of anger, the Sith believed anger and emotion were the requirements to advance the capabilities of the Force. After seeing the corruption of those connected with the Force and the destruction of life they caused, the Jedi Order has done as it could in order to right the wrongs of the Sith. The Jedi Code The Jedi Code was a set of rules that governed the behavior of the Jedi Order. It taught its follower to not give in to feelings of anger toward other lifeforms, which would help them resist fear and prevent them from falling to the dark side of the Force. Amongst other dictates, the Jedi Code forbade Jedi Knights and Jedi Masters from taking on more than one Padawan at a given time; and forbade Jedi from forming attachments, such as marriage, and other specific, individual bonds, such as family and romantic love Few understood that this practice of nonattachment did not mean the Jedi were strangers to compassion when, in fact, they believed that all lives were precious. The code also forbade the Jedi from killing unarmed opponents as well as seeking revenge. : There is no emotion, there is peace. : There is no ignorance, there is knowledge. : There is no passion, there is serenity. : There is no chaos, there is harmony. : There is no death, there is the Force. The Jedi Tools The Jedi don't often wear armor or use weapons such as blasters. They are often seen wearing robes, however they aren't at all distanced away from technology, many of the Jedi are highly proficient in computers, piloting ships, and other means of transportation. Jedi are also known to carry a weapon that is specifically one of the symbols of of their Order. The lightsaber. The lightsaber, sometimes referred to as a laser sword, was a weapon used by the Jedi, the Sith, and other Force-sensitives. Lightsabers consisted of a plasma blade, powered by a kyber crystal, that was emitted from a usually metal hilt. and could be shut off at will. It was a weapon that required skill and training, and was greatly enhanced when used in conjunction with the Force. Though also used by the Sith, the lightsaber was synonymous with the Jedi, with some in the galaxy believing only Jedi used lightsabers. Lightsabers were generally used for both offense and defense. A lightsaber could cut through virtually anything, from enemies to blast doors. The only ways to block the incoming attack of a lightsaber was with a weapon made with material that conducts energy.Category:Organizations Category:Factions